There is known a method in which two or more liquids are mixed and ejected to the affected part or the like to form an anti-adhesive material, a biological tissue adhesive, or the like. A sprayer for this purpose is used.
Such a sprayer is configured to feed components which coagulate upon mixing, such as a thrombin-containing solution and a fibrinogen-containing solution, in a mutually separated manner to the vicinity of the affected part, and to spray them at the affected part while mixing.
A known sprayer disclosed in Japanese Application Publication No. 2002-282368 includes two syringes respectively containing different types of liquids, and a nozzle for mixing the liquids from respective syringes, and spraying the mixture. The nozzle is connected to a gas supply source for supplying an aseptic gas, so that the liquids are sprayed together with the aseptic gas. The nozzle is specifically configured in a double tube structure including two internal tubes through which the liquids from respective syringes pass, respectively, and an external tube in which the two internal tubes are inserted, and which passes the gas between it and these internal tubes. Then, in respective inner tubes, the distal end openings respectively function as liquid ejection ports for respectively ejecting the liquids. Whereas, in the external tube, the distal end opening includes the liquid ejection ports disposed in the inside thereof, and functions as a gas ejection port for ejecting a gas.
With the nozzle configured, in this manner, upon stopping the liquid ejection operation, the residual pressures in respective internal tubes cause the liquids to eject outward from the liquid ejection ports in the respective internal tubes. In this state, the liquids are mixed with each other so that the liquids coagulate. As a result, clogging occurs in each liquid ejection port. Further, the liquids ejected from the liquid ejection ports of respective internal tubes outward also respectively extend to the gas ejection port. Accordingly, the liquids are also mixed with each other to coagulate at the gas ejection port, resulting in clogging. Then, when the clogged sprayer is used to try to performing spraying again, the coagulated liquids inhibit the ejection of the liquids from respective liquid ejection ports, and the ejection of the gas from the gas ejection port. Thus, respraying or further spraying cannot be performed.